Mend the Bond
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Just in time for Father's Day, some mood whiplash and awkward bonding between a newly reunited father and daughter. Read as Mina (OC) asks Lloyd why he decided to leave her, why she was placed in Kai's care, and some other things that take place in my screwed up headcanon. Dedicated to my own father, who I truthfully don't know that well...


It was a busy day at the amusement park, but for a certain father and daughter duo, their time together was anything but fast paced or fun. Awkwardly, neither wanting to go on any rides, they sat on a bench where they stared at the multitudes of people going by.

But they had only met each other for the first time a few short weeks ago. It was bound to be awkward either way.

"I heard the Great Snake is open again." Lloyd said, hoping to begin a conversation. "It was under some repairs, but I heard it's even better than what it was before."

"I don't like coasters." Mina said, not really bothering to look him in the eye. "I fell from a very high height once when I was younger, I haven't been that fond of heights since."

"Oh..." Lloyd said, rather disappointed and a bit ashamed now.

"You can go if you want," Mina told him, "Just don't expect me to go with you."

But Lloyd didn't leave her. He looked around and happened to see a concession stand. He smiled when he saw a dessert he was sure both of them would like.

"Wait here for a minute." he told her, not that she planned on moving any time soon. Mina watched as Lloyd bought two cotton candies on a stick and walked back over. He handed one to her with a rather shy half smile etched on his face. Mina looked at the cotton candy, then at Lloyd. Slowly, a small smile drew itself on her face too.

"Thanks." she told him, taking the sugary treat. Then, again, the duo sat on the bench, staring at the multitudes while eating cotton candy.

For a long time, the two ate in silence.

"I wonder..." Mina started to say, unsure of how to say it, "I wonder if Emily would have liked us being together like this... or maybe even if she wants to be here too..."

Lloyd stopping eating his cotton candy and looked down at the ground sullenly. Emily was Mina's mother, and Lloyd's one time lover. Emily had died, sacrificed herself really, the day Mina and Lloyd first met each other. It was due to her sacrifice that these two were able to live together, but the loss of a mother and friend still weighed in on everyone's heart and mind.

"You know, she did it so we would know each other." Lloyd told his daughter. "If she hadn't done that, you would have been trapped on the Dark Island forever, and we wouldn't even be here right now. If anything, it proved that your mother is a hero, and a true mother."

Mina nodded, staring at her cotton candy longingly, as if she wasn't sure whether to eat it or not.

"Did she... what made you two decide that you didn't want me?" Mina finally asked.

Lloyd looked at Mina horrified.

"Who told you that we didn't want you?" Lloyd asked her, as if the idea was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. In a way, it was.

"You left." Mina said bluntly. "What else am I supposed to assume?"

Lloyd looked at her, then looked down again. She had a point...

"Why Kai?" Mina then asked, hoping to change the subject some what. "I had a grandmother, didn't I? Why did you choose Kai over her?"

Lloyd smiled at this thought.

"I trusted him, and if he had cared about me, he would have cared about you just as much."

Mina made a face, thinking of something Lloyd was certainly not implying. He picked up on this quickly.

"I mean," Lloyd told her, clarifying, "Kai is a brother, above all things. A big brother, which means that he naturally is protective of someone younger than him if he feels connected to them in some way. He protected me, even when he didn't want to. I hoped, I _knew_, that he would be that protective of you too. Wasn't he...?"

Mina laughed lightly, a sort of laugh Lloyd recognized was something that his younger self would have done decades ago. A good laugh, not his failed attempts at an evil chuckle or two.

"Oh brother," Mina giggled, "The things Kai would do to make sure I wouldn't get in trouble..."

"So, you didn't mind having Kai as a placeholder?" Lloyd asked her curiously. Mina laughter died down at the question.

"That's not a question you should be asking me." she finally told him. "There were days when Kai wanted to be around me, he wasn't afraid to show that I was his... in some sense. But most of the time... most of the time he let his duty come before love. We both knew I wasn't really his, and most of the time it just... it kinda just drove us apart. I mean, we were happy and all, but there was still this big gap between us."

Lloyd frowned, seeing where the problem would be in the situation.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd told her. "But where we were going... if the events that happened a few weeks ago had happened when you were only a few weeks old, we definitely would not be here right now. I hope you understand that Mina."

"I know." she agreed. "Or, at least, I try to. I'm only fifteen, I'm barely able to know what is a childish notion or an adult intuition."

"And I'm here now." Lloyd reminded her. "Whatever you need, I'll be right here for you."

Mina looked at her father, a small smile crept on her face.

"I know." she said, finding that she was actually assured by this simple truth. Lloyd smiled back, calmed by the same sense of assurance as well.

It was going to take time to mend this bond, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
